


Elder Scrolls: Skyrim: Dwemer

by 0jedi234 (TheUltamate)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltamate/pseuds/0jedi234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the dwemer return in the realm of Skyrim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elder Scrolls: Skyrim: Dwemer

atauthors note: school was doing a hard job at me ontil recentle so this is all i write bu enjoy it .

In the day avter Alduin was come back and had hisself got defeate by the Dragonborn (Dovahikin) the dewarves were still mussing byt they were called dwemer

Thirty years did passed when one day the dweemer coame back from underground where they had been hiding the entire time! With huge armies of better metal soldiers made of better metal and not the spiders becau theyre too easy too kill except when they explose with sparks; and the nords in Skyrim had a surprise at everything

A dwamer came at the head kind of Skyrim who was Ulfricc Stromcloak abd told at him tht to surrender or the Skyrims would die but Ulfric was too strong to back down so he saod no and the war started ain the Skyrim to prefent the dwemer for taking it all over to happe and the Dovahkiin (dragonborn) was a leader at the army to lead it in battles against dwemer forc robots

"They are coming" said Ralof and the dwemer army was approching so the dragonborn got his sword and led the army at the robots to make them die and there was a bit battle that caused many to die and a dwemer leader was on the battlefle d using magic to command at the army so the dovahkiin went to the leader and used his axe to make him get murder and the army had confuse to what to do

but the robots kep marching in the army direction and the soldliers had to chance to stop them and they were coing at to attack Windhelm! "we need to saave windhelf" and the soldier with the dragonborn had to go retreat at Windhelm

CHAPTER TWO AT WINDHELM

awhen the dovahkin got to the Windhelm city it was already being attack and whad overrun by somany robots that the dwemer were using the city and ulfric was missing so the dovahkiin went in

he used his axe to sword at many robots until he got the to the castle where the dwemer king was using his rule to fight from so the dovahkiin went in and shouted at him with words to say "you have killed ulfric stormcloak and now you will die " and then he shouted "FUS RO DHA" and the dwemer king died from such a force impact

the dwemer were killedefeated and retratted ungergrond but ulfric was dead so they needed a new king and the dovahkiin became king of Skyrim THE END


End file.
